gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Cannonwalker
"I have no last words. Last words are for those who haven't already said all that they've needed to say." ~Richard's last words, spoken to Jeremiah Garland in the captain's quarters of The Black Warrior Richard Ulysses Cannonwalker was the first pirate of Nults McKagan. He was a legendary pirate hero sailing the Caribbean seas. He was the Pirate King of the 8th Brethren Court, and was also the last Pirate King. He was the Guildmaster of The Outlanders, a group of pirates sailing in the Caribbean. He lived in a small shack on Padres Del Fuego with Gunner, where he gathered limited wealth and fame from the locals by telling his stories. He captained the War Frigate vessel, The Black Warrior. Regardless that Richard had been told by countless people that his efforts at a successful career in pirate would be fruitless and that he was more fit to be a toilet scrubber, this never hindered his morale and spirit. Biography Childhood Richard was born on November 21st, 1710 in London, England. Although he was raised by an English mother and a Spanish mother, believing that he was half English and half Spanish, it was eventually discovered that he was the child of Christopher Crane and an unknown Spanish mistress of his. From a young age, Richard was competent with a sword and gun. His father taught him to use these two things in case the house ever needed to be defended from invaders. However, Richard didn't develop an interest in swordfighting until his teen years, when he decided that he wanted to be a pirate. Early Adventures The Barbary Coast When Richard was 18, he moved out of his parents' house in England. This left him without any money or means of getting food. In order to keep from starving, he had to get a job as the latrine scrubber for a pirate ship in Northern Africa. During his time in North Africa, he developed the ability to play the banjo. One day, while the ship was plundering French merchant vessels, a Royal Navy Ship of the Line approached their ship. The crew had sunk various British merchant vessels and the Royal Navy was to stop it. The crew tried to fight back, but it was no use; they were immediately defeated. Everybody was captured as prisoner, including Richard. Prisoner in England After the ship he worked on was captured, Richard was taken back to England as a prisoner, although he technically did nothing wrong. Richard's parents visited him one time while he was jailed there, but only to tell him that they were ashamed of his actions. Before they left, Richard's father gave him a necklace made of eyeballs, saying that this was the last time they were ever to meet. After that day, Richard never saw his parents again. screenshot_2013-04-30_17-33-08.jpg|Richard aboard a Barbary pirate ship screenshot_2013-04-30_17-33-10.jpg|Richard aboard a Barbary pirate ship. screenshot_2013-04-30_17-32-37.jpg|Richard being held aboard a Navy Warship after capture. screenshot_2013-04-30_17-53-33.jpg|Richard in a run-down English prison. screenshot_2013-04-30_17-53-49.jpg|"This place reeks worse than the ship I was on!" Richard exclaims. Richard had a relatively bad time in prison, being bullied by his former crew mates for being a bad toilet scrubber aboard the ship. Every couple of days, however, one crew member would be taken away, never to be seen again. This went on for about two weeks before it happened to Richard. About a week after all of Richard's crewmates had disappeared, the day finally came. A couple Royal Navy officers took Richard out of his cell. Without due process of law or a fair trial, Richard's hands were tied to a fence rail, forcing him in a sitting position on the rail. He was covered in hot tar and feathers and then marched around the town. Immobilized with fear and humiliation, Richard had no choice but to watch the large crowd of people laugh and cheer at him. After Richard's tar-and-feathering was over, Richard was taken behind the jail by the Royal Navy officers. They lousily washed him off with cold water and put his shirt back on him. The officers then took him aboard a small vessel about to leave port. They put him below deck in a jail cell; all of the others had no prisoners and were therefore filled with cargo. The ship quickly left port. Arrival in the Caribbean The Journey to the Caribbean After the ship left port, it started going westbound. Richard could have the rumblings of heresy against the King from the crew above him. After going about 10 knots, the ship stopped. The latch to below-deck opened up and a man entered the area. He opened Richard's cell and allowed him to roam free. This man was part of the revolution, a small group dedicated to bringing about change in Britain's government, including instating a republic and overthrowing the King. The man made sure that Richard was given an adequate amount of food, as he did not believe in treating even the worst of scum badly. Richard was also allowed to roam freely around the ship under the condition that he was to help the ship's toilet scrubber, as the crew had been told that Richard was the toilet scrubber of his previous ship. Richard was accepting of this condition and co-existed happily with the crew. Prisoner on Rambleshack Eventually, the ship dropped anchor at an unknown island. The captain of the ship told Richard that he had to go to the jail on the island. Richard was hesitant at first, so the crew had to do their duty and force him into one of the cells. They said their goodbyes to their friendly captive and left shortly afterwards. The struggle with the crew caused Richard to become unconscious. After he awoke, he was greeted by the presence of a pirate that looked familiar. This pirate was Jack Sparrow, legendary pirate in the Caribbean. He saw that Richard's clothes were almost completely torn and offered him some spare clothing that was ripped from another prisoner before he was hung. Jack quickly broke the two out of jail, saying that he arranged for a ship on the island's dock to pick Richard up. Richard was suspicious as to how Jack would get himself home, but didn't think twice of it. Richard left the jail and went to the dock, where there was, sure enough, a vessel waiting for him. Meeting Jolly Roger for the First Time Richard got aboard the vessel, being greeted by the captain as he hopped aboard. The captain of the ship was named Bo Beck, who told him that the vessel's name was the Grim Reaper. As the ship was about to take off, the Harkaway, the vessel of the infamous undead captain Jolly Roger. Jolly Roger boarded the Grim Reaper, obviously infuriated. He expressed that he expected Bo Beck to bring him Jack Sparrow, but Sparrow fled the island by other means. Jolly Roger then killed Bo Beck in front of Richard's eyes, which didn't seem to affect or traumatize him since he had seen plenty of death during his days near the Barbary Coast. Jolly Roger allowed Richard to live, but made him walk the plank off of the Grim Reaper and into the shark-infested ocean. Becoming a Pirate Arriving on Tortuga After being forced to walk the plank by Jolly Roger, Richard swam to Tortuga. Richard knew that since Tortuga was a pirate haven, it would be the ideal place to begin learning. However, Tortuga wasn't necessarily an easy place to navigate; everybody was either trying to kill Richard or steal whatever little he had to his name. Richard knew that he might be able to become a pirate if he visited Faithful Bride. He knew that many notable pirates got drunk and played cards there. The Three Trials When Richard arrived at the Faithful Bride, the bar was crowded with fighting drunkards, all trying to chop each others' heads off. However, in a far corner sat the crew of the Black Pearl, drinking rum and playing a card game. Richard approached them and asked what it would take for him to be able to serve the Brethren Court. They said that Richard would have to pass three trials in order to prove he was an eligible pirate; the trial of swordfight, the trial of hunting, and the trial of thievery. Richard decided to conquer the trial of swordfighting first. He asked Captain Jack Sparrow what he had to do in terms of swordfighting, to which Sparrow replied that Richard would have to travel to Thieves' Den and defeat Nathaniel Grimm, a Royal Navy Sergeant, and bring back his corpse. Additionally, as per the terms of the trial, the entire ordeal would have to be done with a sword. After talking with Jack Sparrow, Richard set out on his journey. He made the troublesome trip through Wildwoods and went through the arduous maze-like structure of the Thieves' Den until he encountered Nathaniel Grimm. When he encountered Nathaniel Grimm, the two knew that a fight was about to ensue. Richard drew his cutlass, Nathaniel drew his, and the two went at it. After a difficult battle, Richard came out the victor by stabbing Nathaniel in the heart. Richard then took his body and fled back to the Faithful Bride. Joshamee Gibbs confirmed that Nathaniel's death was by a sword stab. Now that the first challenge had been completed, it was time for the second trial; the trial of hunting. Richard was unsure what he had to do for this trial, so Jack Sparrow shed some light on this trial; kill five scorpions and bring their corpses back to the tavern. So Richard did just this: he traveled back into the Wildwoods and killed five scorpions. Afterwards, Richard brought the corpses back to the tavern. It turned out that he just retrieved the crew of the Black Pearl their dinner, but it was still a worthy trial in their opinion. The final trial was the trial of theivery. Jack Sparrow said that there was a legend about some buried treasure somewhere on the island of Tortuga and that Richard could become a Brethren Court-serving pirate if he dug it up and brought it back to them. They gave Richard a shovel and sent him along his way, never expecting him to return. However, this was not the case: Richard dug non-stop for the rest of the day until he found a mystery treasure chest on the beaches of Tortuga. He took this back to Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow and his crew were stunned that Richard had discovered this treasure chest. When they asked him how he found it, he simply said "pirates hunt for treasure, so it only makes sense that i'd find it." Jack Sparrow opened up the chest with a key he had in his pocket and showed Richard the contents of the chest; almost entirely empty. The only thing in the chest was a piece of parchment with the word "Congratulations!" enscribed on it, meaning that this chest was planted by Sparrow (or Gibbs, if he was too lazy) for anybody who wanted to take the three trials. Richard was officially a pirate. Mighty Pirate Captain To be added soon! The Curse of Humberto Diaz Finding Humberto After becoming a somewhat notorious pirate in the Caribbean, Richard heard about something that could potentially make him a legendary pirate; stealing the cursed swords of Humberto Diaz. Richard traveled to the mysterious island of Raven's Cove, an island destroyed by Jolly Roger's conquests. Once he arrived there, he did various missions for the few survivors on the island in order to retrieve information needed to finding Humberto Diaz. He was told Humberto went under the alias of "El Patron" and that he and his crew lurked on the land-locked ship of his in the heart of the island. He eventually received an elevator shaft key and went to slay Humberto. Slaying Humberto After going up the elevator shaft, Richard had to fight his way through many enemies to get to Humberto Diaz and his crew. After fighting off exploding bats, going through a long cave system, and fighting off various ghosts, Richard finally reached the land-locked ship of Humberto Diaz. He walked up onto the ship, only to find nobody aboard and a treasure chest. As he went for the treasure chest, a ghost appeared before his eyes; this ghost was accompanied by various other ghosts. These were Humberto and his crew. Richard pulled out his sword and begin slashing at them. The fight between him and the crew lasted a long time, requiring the use of voodoo on Richard's part in some cases to strengthen himself. In the end, after nearly being defeated, Richard slayed Humberto Diaz and his crew. The Aftermath After the fight, Richard found something at his feet; The Lost Sword of El Patron. Richard picked up the sword, hypnotized by its golden blade and voodoo glow. Richard also took a Nautilus Blade out of Humberto's treasure chest. These blades have earned Richard limited fame throughout the Caribbean; some even pay Richard to hear the story of how he retrieved them. However, these swords came with a price; the chance of being cursed. Richard constantly checks his hand to see if the curse has taken affect on him yet. Desertion on Driftwood Island Taking on the Queen Anne's Revenge It was a rather sunny day in the Caribbean oceans. Richard and his crew, aboard the Black Warrior, had finished plundering a few small EITC merchant vessels that day. However, something felt incorrect; Richard ordered his men to stay vigilent and that they were to stay out in the water for the time being. After about an hour or two of not docking, they came across what Richard must have sensed; the Queen Anne's Revenge. With cannon's ablazing, the Black Warrior shot at the Queen Anne's Revenge. The two ships had an intense duel for quite some time before the Black Warrior, tragically, failed to win the fight. She sunk into the outer-Caribbean seas. The Queen Anne's Revenge left the battle with not so much damage inflicted to her. Aftermath Due to Richard's Necklace of Vision, his ship and crew were safely returned to their port of launch, which was Tortuga at the time. However, for some odd reason, Richard wound up on the shores of the island the ship was near last; Driftwood Isle. When he swam to the shore, he attempted to use the teleportation totems he received from Tia Dalma, but all of them had been damaged during the ship battle. After testing other methods for escape, Richard realized that he was stuck for a while. While exploring the island, he encountered a couple of other people standed on the island who had made a decent living for the past few years. He decided he could perhaps quarter with them. screenshot_2013-04-30_17-02-40.jpg|Richard meeting "Bronze" John screenshot_2013-04-30_17-03-23.jpg|Richard meeting John Smith screenshot_2013-04-30_17-04-41.jpg|"This rum could last an eternity!" Richard exclaims... screenshot_2013-04-30_17-06-04.jpg|Richard hunting wasps for dinner screenshot_2013-04-30_17-06-24.jpg|Richard obtaining crab meat Living Comfortably After a few months of living on Driftwood with the other hermits, Richard was living a comfortable lifestyle. The three had enough rum to last them for many years and had gathered enough crab meat as to where they didn't have to do much work during the days for survival. All in all, although Richard somewhat missed his previous lifestyle, enjoyed this one equally, if not greater. Return to Piracy Richard was continuing to live comfortably on the island. However, after over half a year of living on Driftwood, it was time to face his problems; returning to the Caribbean oceans and the trade of Piracy. Richard told the other hermits that he hoped to get off of the island. However, both of them told him that they tried and didn't succeed. Richard attempted many ways of getting off the island; makeshift rafts, swimming, even wooden jarsmade of salvage. However, none of these attempts to escape the island worked out for Richard. To Richard's knowledge, he was trapped on Driftwood Island until death. Although it seemed like it could have the potential to be a decent fate, Richard wanted to return to his former life. One day on the island, after a few weeks of not being able to escape, it was as if God sent a personal angel Richard's way. A friendly pirate's ship was damaged and he had to stop and make repairs on the shore of the island. Richard offered to help him with the repairs if he could be taken back to mainland, to which the friendly pirate agreed. The friendly pirate took Richard back to Tortuga, since he was heading their anyways, without hesitation. When the pirate docked, he let Richard off the ship and went about his business. Richard never saw the pirate again or ever got his name, but he owed his return to piracy to this fair gentleman. Nepal & Morocco King of Nepal Late in the year 1745, Richard decided that he needed a break from his adventures in the Caribbean oceans. He decided that he would vacation alone in Asia. Although his crew was intending to come along with him for the vacation, he suggested that he go alone so he could have some time to himself. So it was settled; Richard was vacationing alone in Asia. When Richard went to Asia, he had a nice time. However, although he was having a good time, his days lacked adventure. He decided that he could get much supplies and begin hiking around the Asian mountains. After a couple of weeks of hiking, he encountered a small territory full of competing sovereignties. After much fighting, the lands were united. Although Richard only fought for peace in these hostile land, he inadvertently became King. Sultan of Morocco & United Moroccan-Nepalese State Before returning to the Caribbean from his vacation in Asia, Richard appointed the former leaders of the Nepalese states to lead in his absense. Richard returned to the Caribbean in hopes of beginning new adventures. However, one night, he had a dream of going to the Barbary Coast and gaining even more land. He felt the need to become even more powerful than he already was; the need to rule over others. Sometime in January, Richard sailed to the Barbary Coast. When he was there, he met Sultan Peter I of Morocco. Peter offered him residence in his Sultanate and the two became good friends during his time there. During Richard's visit, Peter was contemplating the surrender of his throne, but had no children to give said throne to. Peter then decided that he would give his throne to Richard since Richard seemed trustworthy to him. Richard accepted and became Sultan of Morocco. After becoming Sultan of Morocco, Richard sent some of his men over to Nepal to deliver a message to the regent rulers in his place during his absence; the two states were to merge into one loosely unified state with a regent ruler in charge of Nepal during Richard's absence. Afterwards, it was so; Nepal and Morocco were one loosely united state. Ceding Lands to Romania After a couple of months of ruling over Morocco and Nepal, Richard decided the life of a country leader was not his kind of life. Richard knew of a currently-growing empire that had been rapidly becoming more powerful at the time; Romania. King Albert I of Romania had been expanding his empire, so Richard decided that Albert could use the lands for his empire. So, it was settled; Romania gained Morocco and Nepal from Richard. As of May 7th, 1746, Richard was dubbed an Honorary Knight of Romania for this action by Queen Elizabeth I of Romania. Civilizing Outcast Isle The Decision Some time after giving his lands to Romania, Richard had been lacking adventure. He obtained limited fame telling the stories of his adventures to locals on Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego, and Cuba. However, reliving these stories in memory wasn't enough for Richard. Richard gathered his crew and some friends, who went under the name The Eco Warriors, and decided it was time for them to collaborate in an adventure. For the purposes of adventure, Richard & the Eco Warriors decided that they could, perhaps, rid Outcast Isle of Jolly Roger's creatures. Afterwards, they planned to make the island a pirate haven and a base of operations for the Eco Warriors. The groups sailed from Tortuga to Outcast Isle on their ships, ready to rid the island of creatures. Arrival After the crews arrived on the wild island, they were met with surprising peace. They set up a few tents, knowing they'd probably be there for at least a few days. Just so they knew exactly what they were up against, the crews decided to scout the island. The crew of the Black Warrior would take the south and west; the Eco Warriors would take the north and east. They split up to investigate. Meeting the Cannibals While Richard and his crew were going back to the center of the island, they encountered a group of cannibals. Richard and the cannibals were at first uneasy of each other, but warmed up to each other after a few minutes of observing each other. The cannibals offered Richard a cookbook for humans they wrote. Richard, although he was not a cannibal, accepted the book as a token of friendship. The group began making their way back to the center of the island to meet with the Eco Warriors. Exterminating the Creatures The cannibals, Richard, and his crew returned to the center of the island to meet the Eco Warriors. Richard explained the entire situation with finding the cannibals. The groups immediately began eliminating the creatures, making the island barely inhabitable. After making the island barely possible to inhabit (though barely), there was a decision between everybody that Richard was to be governor of the island and that Keira would lead the island's military. However, shortly after, Keira and the Eco Warriors left the island to "tend to business elsewhere." Moving On After a while of attempting to exterminate the pests of the island, Richard deemed that the island was uninhabitable. After a while of thinking, he decided that he would abandon his hopes of civilizing Outcast Isle. Richard then moved on to another island; Padres Del Fuego. The Outlanders Outcast Isle Military On March 15th, 1746, a guild known as The Outlanders was founded. It was founded by Richard and Raidrage, a friend met through The Eco Warriors, on the basis that the newly-inhabited Outcast Isle required a military to defend itself. The guild built in size at a moderate rate. Eventually, however, the project to make Outcast Isle inhabitable was abandoned and The Outlanders decided to set their sights on Padres Del Fuego. Padres Del Fuego Military After the abandonment of Outcast Isle, The Outlanders assisted rebels in Padres Del Fuego in overthrowing the Fuegon government and instated their own at the approval of the citizens. The Outlanders, along with the Hermit Rangers, led by Christopher Crane, ruled Padres Del Fuego for a couple of months. However, Richard utimately gave control of the island to his friend Jeremiah Garland and left to pursue other things. Head Guild of the 8th Brethren Court After Richard gave up control of Padres Del Fuego, he began to focus more heavily on the 8th Brethren Court. After elections in April 1746, he was named Pirate King, after which his guild became the unofficial "head guild" of the 8th Court. However, on August 2nd, 1746, The Outlanders stopped being an 8th Brethren Court guild when Richard resigned from the Court. Unaffiliated Pirate Guild After becoming unaffiliated with the 8th Brethren Court, The Outlanders began pursuing other interests. Their adventures began being quietly spoken throughout the taverns in the Caribbean, making them semi-famous. To this day, The Outlanders continue to have their adventures spoken throughout the Caribbean oceans and continue to have new adventures weaved. Lord Protector of Padres Del Fuego Overthrowing of Christopher Crane During Richard's attempt at civilizing Outcast Isle, a different tale had been brewing on Padres Del Fuego. Fighting betwen the Spanish and British allowed for Christopher Crane, criminal lord and former Spanish lord, to take the island for himself. He allowed La Mafia and his cult, the Hermit Rangers, to have influence as to how the island was run. During his nearly one month-long rule, the citizens were unpleased with how he was ruling the island. They revolted, resulting in a very deadly battle between the citizens and La Mafia henchmen. However, a group of pirates known as The Outlanders, lead by Richard Cannonwalker, defended the citizens against the henchmen. In the end, the riot lasted about 2 days and resulted in Crane fleeing through a secret port at the rear of the island. Afterwards, Richard was instated, through a Democratic election, as Lord of the island. Padres Del Fuego under Richard After being named Governor of the island, Richard sought advice from various exiled politicians in the Caribbean as to how the island was to be run. After receiving said advice, Richard sent men to free the mines of EITC influence. Additionally, Richard also hired various gypsies from around the Caribbean to help make the volcano dormant enough to make the citizens feel safer. Richard also sent men into the cave systems of Padres to keep Jolly Roger's skeleton army at bay. Overall, the citizens are happy with what Richard has been doing. Re-packaged Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego & Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego On May 7th, 1746, Governor Richard Cannonwalker repackaged the infrastructure of Padres Del Fuego. He converted the island into a Constitutional Monarchy. With Jeremiah Garland as his Prime Minister, he began to construct a constitution. Until said constitution was to be completed, Richard claims that the current constitution to serve under is "a stack of papers containing the previous laws passed for the island." Although most people are content with Richard as their king, a few protest. On May 16th, 1746, after many protests from citizens, Richard abolished the Monarchy. He instated a Republican Commonwealth on Padres, instating himself as "Lord Protector." Resignation and Return to Full-time Piracy On May 21st, 1746, Richard resigned as the Lord Protector of Padres Del Fuego. He no longer wanted to be a politician and wanted to dedicate fully to a life of piracy once more. After an election, Prime Minister Jeremiah Garland overwhelming won the position of Lord Protector (as Richard wanted) and took over his duties on the island. Regardless, however, Richard still lives in Gunner's shack. Pirate King of the 8th Brethren Court Joining the Court In early April of 1746, Richard was invited by his friend, Ned Edgewalker, to form the 8th Brethren Court. Ned, seeing as how he noticed the 7th Court had fallen apart, decided to make an 8th. He had heard the tales and exploits of Captain Richard Cannonwalker and decided he would make a nice addition to the court. He was one of the first invited to the court, along with David McMartin and Jim Logan. The Voting On April 25th, 1746, Richard won the majority of a public vote for Pirate King; a vote which also (separately) included the positions of Prince, Keeper of the Code, and Bearer of the Pieces of Eight. The other candidates that received votes were Christopher Crane and Ned Edgewalker, both of whom's vote counts were significantly low compared to Richard's. Over the course of the voting, Richard voted for Jim Logan as Prince, Johnny Sea Slasher as Keeper of the Code, and David McMartin for Bearer of the Pieces of Eight. Resignation On August 2nd, 1746, after a heartfelt speech concerning the 8th Brethren Court and The Outlanders, Richard resigned from all positions in the 8th Brethren Court. This resignation was so that Richard could focus more of his time and effort on strengthening the Outlanders. Upon Richard's resignation, Pirate Prince David McMartin ascended to Pirate Kingship. Return to the Court On September 12th, 1746, Richard decided that leaving the 8th Brethren Court was a bad idea and that he should rejoin. After having a discussion with King McMartin, Richard was once again returned to his position as Pirate King, while McMartin went back to his former position as Pirate Prince. Son of Christopher Crane Discovery On September 7th, 1746, Richard was approached on his home island of Padres Del Fuego by Christopher Crane. Crane decided that after all of this time, Richard should know the truth about how Crane was his biological father. Crane told Richard that during time as a Spanish lord, he had relations with a Spanish mistress, whom was his mother. However, after the relationship went sour the mistress left he had to take care of Richard himself. However, he decided that Richard would be better off with another family, so the Cannonwalker family of London adopted him. Bonding Because Richard and Christopher were not on the best of terms due to problems that occured earlier in the year over the ownership of Padres Del Fuego, the two decided to have some"father-son bonding time." Richard and Christopher decided that they would do this by teaming up to do one of their mutually favorite activities; looting Navy forts. Richard and Christopher launched a two-man attack on Kingshead, decimating many British and East India Trading Company personnel within the fort, burning many important documents, and stealing tens of thousands of pounds worth of valuables from the island fort. Christopher and Richard originally were hoping to make a flashy and comical escape from all of the ruckus, but were unable to as they were chased out of the fort, forcing them to take an emergency escape route. Although Christopher and Richard couldn't make the escape they want, they made off with lots of loot, burned lots of documents, and left the fort itself in a temporary state of chaos. This event heavily helped Christopher and Richard to become more acquainted with each other. Death Main Article: The Death of Richard Cannonwalker The Kingshead Invasion During the dawn of September 19th, 1746, all of the 8th Brethren Court lords awoke from their slumber. They all decided to sleep in a back room of the 8th Brethren Court Headquarters, where beds were kept in case such a decision was made. They had done this because of a plan made the previous day: to invade Kingshead and raid a newly-replenished weapon cache kept in the island's top fort. They slept overnight at the Court Headquarters because Padres Del Fuego, the island the building was on, was close to Kingshead. The group got their bearings and set sail to Kingshead on Richard's ship, the Black Warrior. Once they stepped shore, they immediately began the fight as they were ambushed by Navy Sergeants guarding the gate. They continued their way up the island. They fought through both of the forts close to the bottom, the small town between them, and eventually fought their way to the top fort. The lords were all fighting off the assassins and mercenaries coming their way, nearing the weapons cache with every passing minute. However, as the group was nearing the weapons cache, David McMartin, Pirate Prince, fell down. Richard went to go help him up, but was stabbed from behind by an assassin. The assassin was quickly slain with a quick cutlass hack by Jeremiah Garland, but the entire group rushed over to Richard's aid. Richard had been stabbed from behind through the stomach, piercing his stomach. The Pirate Lords abandoned their conquest of Kingshead and rushed Richard back to the Black Warrior in hopes of bandaging him up and healing him. He was watched on by Jeremiah Garland and Christopher Crane for the remainder of the day. By the end of the day, Richard was in extraordinary pain. The stab wound was heavily infected and none of the treatments that were being administered had any effect. By nightfall, Richard requested Jeremiah to shoot him. Jeremiah, hesitant to shoot Richard, pulled out his gun nervously. Jeremiah then performed a coup de grâce by shooting Richard in the back of the head. The other lords rushed into the Captain's Quarters and looked shockingly at Jeremiah. However, they all understood that it had to be done and that Richard's death would have been slow and agonizing otherwise. Funeral Richard was buried at Las Pulgas, Padres Del Fuego, the small town where the Brethren Court's headquarters were, later that evening. The Pirate Lords and Richard's crew gave him a "proper burial" in front of Goslin Prymme's tavern. His possessions were put in an empty room of the 8th Brethren Court meeting hall in commemoration of Richard's life and accomplishments. Among these items included the Cannonwalker Cutlass, the Necklace of Vision, and Richard's favorite hat, the Tricorne. On the wall in the room was a plaque, which read: "Richard Cannonwalker, an unlikely pirate and an even unliklier hero." Equipment and Skills Richard was known to carry many items on his person at any given time, including various swords, guns, compass, and even sometimes books and/or grenades. Richard was very attached to all of the items he carries, and would easily shoot or stab somebody without hesitation who tries to touch them. The item that Richard was most fontly attached to is most likely the Lost Sword of El Patron. He used it in most of his battles and was very attached to it. He once attacked his own crew mate for asking to touch the sword. He retrieved the sword from, surprisingly enough, one of Davy Jones's men on Isla Tormenta. It is rumored by his crew mates that the spirit of the former owner, Humberto Diaz (El Patron), cursed Richard and changed his attitude. It was also rumored that it might have eventually damaged him or given him a black spot, although neither of these things ever happened. Another important item, made by Richard himself, is the Cannonwalker Cutlass. It was made by Richard after combining the parts of various strong weapons, receiving the nickname "Frankensword." It has the ability to control wind, which Richard used to propel his ship against wind and where there is no wind. It is also said to have the ability to time travel, which Richard claimed sent him back in time 5 minutes accidentally once. However, regardless of its unknown ability and potential, Richard never used it for battle. Probably Richard's least valuable item was the Necklace of Vision. It was given to him by his father during his jail time in England, which would be the last encounter between the two. It is a necklace made of thin jute string and laced with eyeballs. Although it holds no valuable, Richard saw it as his most valuable item. In addition to having, perhaps, more equipment than he could have possibly needed, Richard was also very skillful with said equipment. He could get himself out of tight situations, helping him escape the wrath of the EITC and Royal Navy countless times. Skill Levels: *Notoriety: 46 *Cannon: 19 *Sailing: 26 *Sword: 30 *Shooting: 30 *Doll: 30 *Dagger: 30 *Grenade: 30 *Staff: 30 *Potion: 20 *Fishing: 20 Final Leaderboard Standings: *Enemies Defeated: 20,921 *Ships sunk: 2042 *Blackjack Hands won: 122 *Poker Hands won: 31 *Times in Jail: 269 *PvP Mayhem Wins: 5 *PvP Team Battle Wins: 11 Personal Life Captain's Log Over the years, Richard developed a strong fondness for reading and writing. This inspired him to keep various Captain's Logs in his possession. Most of these logs have either been seized by the Royal Navy and added to their files on Cannonwalker or destroyed in battle. There was once an incident where Richard, after a long night of drinking, spilled rum all over one of his logs. However, a few excerpts from Richard's various Captain's Logs remain: November 21st, 1740 - "Washed up on the shores of Tortuga with nothing more than the clothes on my back, my goofy name, and an overpowering urge to become a notorious pirate, I set course to begin my pirate journey today. However, things do not look so great; the island is packed to the brim with drunkards and it appears as though all of the men are out to kill me and all of the women are out to slap me and yell at me. However, I do not give up hope; Richard Cannonwalker will one day be a name known to all and the name plastered on every wanted sign throughout these oceans!" April 5th, 1746 - "After abandoning my conquests to civilize the island of Outcasts, i've set my sights on helping with an uprising on Padres Del Fuego. The one known as Christopher Crane has been abusing his citizens and it's time that it stops. Considering that Padres Del Fuego has been my home and base of operations for the longest time now, this regime of Crane's is genuinely insulting to me. I best be polishing my cutlass and my gun, because i'm sure that i'm up for the biggest fight in my swashbuckling life." Some unknown time in what is presumed to be early May, 1746 - "As of recently, i've been building the government of Padres Del Fuego to new heights. The island's economy is doing what appears to be the greatest it's done in the history of the island. However, I couldn't fairly take all of the credit; Prime Minister Garland has been helping me keep the island in check. Although his history has indicated that he most likely isn't a very dedicated or experienced pirate, i'm sure that he'll become accustomed to the lifestyle very soon and excel even more during his time in the Caribbean." August 2nd, 1746 - "Today, I resigned as Pirate King of the 8th Brethren Court. Prince David McMartin has risen to the occasion and assumed the role of Pirate King. The Court is in a state of disorder at this time, but i'm confident that they will pull through these difficult times and rise to the greatness of the various Brethren Courts prior to theirs. David may not be equipped with all of the tools to be a Pirate King yet, but he has a group of experienced leaders amongst him in the Court that will more likely than not assist him through these difficult endeavours. I hope to see the 8th Court rise to the greatness of the previous courts soon." September 7th, 1746 - "Today was an interesting and fairly decent day. I found out Christopher Crane is my biological father and that the people I knew to be my parents just adopted me. Although this is the case, i'm still entirely a Cannonwalker and refuse to have any correlation with the Crane family. Crane and I looted Kingshead together in order to bond, however. He's a good guy, a very interesting man, and i'm sure he would have been a decent father, but there'll be no 'Richard Crane' in the history books any time soon." Memorable Quotes *"Rubber tree!" *"I blame Constantine." *"I may just be a lowly toilet scrubber from England, but I have a crew to back me up. That must count for something!" *"I won't sleep until i'm dead... or until tonight. That will depend on which comes first." *"Are you disgruntled?" Appearances *On Prospects Dreary (as a pirate) *The Kingdom (as a pirate and a rebel against "The King") *Tales from Tortuga (as a pirate) *Going Over (as a pirate-detective) *The Death of Richard Cannonwalker (as the Pirate King of the 8th Brethren Court and the namesake character) Gallery screenshot_2011-07-15_14-18-55.jpg|Richard face-to-face with the demon himself, Foulberto Smasho Screenshot 2013-06-02 17-09-05.jpg|Richard and The Outlanders invading Fort Dundee Screenshot 2013-06-02 16-52-25.jpg|Richard and The Outlanders storming Fort Dundee Screenshot 2013-06-01 15-08-25.jpg|Richard and The Outlanders after killing the soldiers of Fort Charles Screenshot 2013-06-01 15-04-44.jpg|Richard seizing documents from an office in Fort Charles Screenshot 2013-06-01 14-55-44.jpg|Richard attacking a Navy man at Fort Charles screenshot_2011-07-15_23-56-40.jpg|Richard's non-ironic normal day at Tortuga screenshot_2012-05-28_21-40-23.jpg|Richard helping out Doc Grog screenshot_2013-05-14_21-44-43.jpg|Richard and Jeremiah Garland interrogating citizens of Padres Del Fuego for insight on traitors screenshot_2013-04-14_15-51-38.jpg|Richard somehow succeeding at blending in with the world's most powerful navy screenshot_2013-05-19_16-06-49.jpg|Richard and a crewmate in jail screenshot_2013-04-14_15-45-01.jpg|Richard overlooking the sunset outside of the fort on Kingshead screenshot_2013-04-22_18-16-54.jpg|Richard overlooking the sunset on a bridge on Raven's Cove screenshot_2013-05-19_15-19-47.jpg|Richard dancing with the pirate brethren on the docks of Padres Del Fuego screenshot_2012-04-29_18-24-24.jpg|Richard tossing some throwing knives Screenshot 2013-08-20 21-40-39.jpg|Richard and his first mate, Jon, at the King's Arm tavern screenshot_2013-09-18_19-53-08.jpg|Richard and his father, Hermit, posing together screenshot_2013-09-18_20-49-04.jpg|Richard and Outlanders Officer, Jack O'Wash, posing together screenshot_2013-09-18_20-21-50.jpg|Shirtless dance party! screenshot_2013-09-18_20-13-23.jpg|Hannah Bluefeather, Jason Blademorgan, Richard, and Hermit being bored together screenshot_2013-09-18_20-10-54.jpg|Richard and Hannah Bluefeather posing together screenshot_2013-09-19_15-07-09.jpg|Richard and Johnny Sea Slasher posing screenshot_2013-09-19_15-08-38.jpg|Richard and friends NultsBed.png|Richard on his deathbed Quotes About Richard *"Richard and I get along well and stuff. I didn't expect us to be friends like we are today." ~David McMartin *"Richard is one of the greatest friends i've had on the wiki, and collectively on the game as a whole." ~Ned Edgewalker Trivia *Richard was technically not Nults's first character. Nults had another Richard Cannonwalker, who existed from November 1740 (2007) to September 1742 (2009), along with various other characters in-between. *Richard was mentored in the art of sailing by Edward Edgemenace *Nults McKagan's first Richard Cannonwalker (this being the second) was created on November 21st, 2007. This explains why Richard's birthday is on November 21st. *Richard's middle name was adopted from a popular video game character, Guybrush Ulysses Threepwood. However, Ulysses S. Grant is also cited as an inspiraton for the name. *One of Richard's notable quotes, "Rubber tree!", was adapted from a quote said by Guybrush Threepwood in the video game, The Secret of Monkey Island. *One of Richard's notable quotes, "I blame Constantine.", refers to Constantine the Great. *Richard's last words are an adaption of the last words of Karl Marx, who said "Last words are for fools who haven't said enough." Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirate Lord Category:Pirate King